


artificial love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Artificial Intelligence love, F/M, Fluff, Haru x pandor, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Shirtless Guy, flowersforvrains19, pandor x Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old ai Haru is in love with  18 year old ai pandor.  Does she love Haru as well? This is a au fanfic. I don't own vrains. sorry for errors.





	artificial love

16 year old ai Haru had Rose flowers with him . He was planning to give them to his crush, 18 year old ai Pandor. In Haru's eyes, she was very pretty and attractive . Everytime, He would think about her He would blush. Haru was on his way to Pandor's place to give her the flowers. Haru said " wait. my feelings are not just a crush, I am in love with her.". Haru continued his walking to her place while thinking " I just want her to be happy even if she don't like me in that way.".

After walking for 5 minutes, Haru finally got to Pandor's place and He knocked at her door. Pandor said "I am coming" while she opened the door to see a blushing Haru. Haru said while blushing " Hi ,Pandor" in a very adorable and cute way. Pandor blushed and said " wanna come in, cute Haru?". Haru's entire face blushed and said " yes" in a adorable way. Haru entered her home. It looked good. Haru said " I got a gift for you" handing her the flowers to Pandor. Pandor blushed hard and kissed Haru on the lips. " Pandor.." Haru said . Pandor said " The flowers show me you are in love with me. I am in love with you, Haru" while blushing. " I love you too , pandor" Haru said while he kissed pandor while blushing. While Haru and pandor was kissing each other, Pandor was looking at Haru's chest. Pandor undid Haru's shirt to see a shirtless Haru. Haru said while blushing " you like my body?". Pandor said "I love everything about you" while kissing Haru more on his lips. Haru asked " what do you want to do?" in a romantic voice,.

Pandor answered " take me to my room but also give me a piggyback ride to there.". Haru said " ok, my sweet Pandor" as pandor got on Haru's back. Haru carried pandor to her room. Haru and Pandor layed down on Pandor's bed beside each other with Pandor's head on Haru's chest. They both loved it. 3 weeks later, Pandor got pregnant and Haru was the dad.


End file.
